Dix neuf ans plus tard
by Danaide
Summary: L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit.


Titre : **Dix-neuf ans plus tard**

Couple : **HPDM**

Genre : **OS**\ **Shounen-Ai**

**Note** : Les personnages sont à **J.K Rowling**.

**Résumé** : L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit.

Merci à **Ariane 57** pour sa correction.

Voila ! Hier j'ai vu la fin de HP et comme qui dirait ça m'a refroidi ! u_u Le résultat de ce refroidissement ? Voyez vous-même ! XDXD

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture** ! **Et** **n'oubliez pas les reviews**.

**OoO**

**Dix-neuf ans plus tard**

Sur le fameux quai 9 ¾des centaines de personnes se pressaient avec hâte afin de rejoindre le train. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient plus impatients que les autres.

Une tête brune se distinguait de la foule et de l'épaisse fumée blanche que crachait la locomotive. La silhouette s'avançait lentement entre les gens, à ses côtés se trouvait un homme. Sa parfaite réplique mais en plus vieux.

« Papa est si je me retrouve à Serpentard ? » Demanda le plus jeune, inquiet.

Le plus âgé se pencha à sa hauteur arborant un sourire tendre. La nostalgie animait ses yeux verts.

« Albus Severus Potter, tu portes les prénoms de deux directeurs de Poudlard, l'un d'eux était un Serpentard, l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai connu »

Le garçon regarda son père un instant avant de parler de nouveau, n'ayant actuellement pas saisi toute la portée des paroles de l'ainé.

« Mais si c'était le cas ? »

« Alors la maison Serpentard gagnerait un merveilleux jeune sorcier. Mais écoute, si vraiment ça a une telle importance pour toi, tu peux choisir Gryffondor. Le choixpeau tient compte de vos préférences »

Un peu plus loin, une autre famille se disait au revoir. La mère prit son fils dans ses bras en une dernière étreinte. Elle caressa doucement sa chevelure blonde presque blanche. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à son père.

Ce dernier lui tapota tendrement l'épaule alors qu'il allait embarquer. Les grandes démonstrations d'amour n'avaient jamais été son fort. Il regarda le train partir, le suivant du regard. Une étrange sensation le tirailla. Un soupçon de nostalgie.

Il revoyait encore son propre père lui serrant la main avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard, lors de la rentrée de sa première année. Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il fallait rentrer.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour prendre la direction du manoir, son regard plongea dans deux émeraudes d'un vert hypnotisant. Il lui semblait qu'une éternité s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait croisé ces prunelles.

Il se figea un instant avant de se détourner pour quitter le lieu le plus vite possible, trainant presque sa femme à sa suite.

« _Draco_…»

Une voix grave qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis bien longtemps le força à s'arrêter. Il ne se voyait pas expliquer à son épouse pourquoi il aurait fuit comme un détraqueur devant un Patronus.

Il se retourna et serra les poings en essayant de garder contenance.

«C'est _Malefoy _pour toi Potter, pas _Draco_…»

Un sourire illumina le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il semblait amusé par la réaction du blond.

« Tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps … Toujours aussi _Serpentard _à ce que je vois »

Harry s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main. Un geste qu'il lui rappela un vieux souvenir de Poudlard.

« En tout cas, je suis ravi de te revoir _Malefoy_ »

Un toussotement discret les ramena à la réalité. La femme de Draco, sur sa droite, s'empressa de serrer la main tendue. Elle se présenta avec un franc sourire. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'admiration.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Potter »

Elle avait une douce voix fluette, un nez droit et fin et une longue chevelure chocolat. Gênée d'être ainsi observée par le brun, ses pommettes se teintèrent de rose. Ce qui rehaussait sa beauté. Elle n'avait rien d'aristocratique, contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé le brun. Elle semblait simple et tellement gentille.

« Moi aussi madame Malefoy »

Après ce bref échange, Harry se retourna vers le blond qui semblait fulminer. Ce dernier savait très bien que Potter soupçonnait quelque chose à propos d'Evelyne, sa femme.

« Excuse nous Potter mais on va y aller. Nous sommes pressés, vois-tu ?... »

La femme porta ses yeux vers son mari, le fustigeant du regard.

« En effet, mais nous aimerions vous inviter à vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner monsieur Potter »

Un rictus moqueur étira les lèvres pleines du brun. Les réactions du blond étaient tout bonnement exquises. Ses yeux gris le scrutaient intensément, attendant son refus. Il lui semblait que ces prunelles étaient du métal en fusion, elles le brulaient presque.

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas accepter, je suis pris aujourd'hui. Je compte rendre visite à un vieil ami, c'est pour ça que je suis ici… J'aurais aimé que votre mari m'accompagne »

Ledit mari leva un sourcil interrogateur. Depuis quand lui et _Potter _avaient des amis en commun ? Il ne se voyait pas rendre visite à un Gryffon. Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

« Qui donc ? »

« Severus Rogue, je me suis dit que vu que c'était la rentrée on aurait pu aller sur sa tombe ensemble. C'était ton parrain, non ? En plus ça fait longtemps que… »

Un voile de tristesse se jeta sur eux au souvenir de l'homme mort lors de la guerre.

« Longtemps, en effet »

La voix du blond n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible à cause du brouhaha environnant.

« Alors on y va ensemble ? »

Harry espérait une réponse positive. Il leur fallait parler, même si Severus n'était qu'un prétexte. C'était la seule chose capable de déstabiliser le blond afin qu'il ne réfléchisse pas trop. Sinon il n'accepterait jamais de rester une seconde avec lui.

« On se retrouve aux « _Immortels_ » à quinze heure cette après midi »

**OooO**

Immortels était un cimetière dix fois plus vaste que n'importe quel autre. Il était dédié à ceux tombés durant la guerre. Une phrase en grands caractères était écrite à l'entrée. Les lettres noires géantes dominaient le lieu. « _Là où les braves vivent à jamais._ »

Le blond poussa de sa main tremblante le portail en fer. Il grinça, opposant une petite résistance avant de s'ouvrir en grand pour le nouveau visiteur.

Des milliers de tombes blanches s'étendaient à perte de vue devant Draco. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que son parrain et certains de ses amis étaient là, six pieds sous terre à attendre des visites qui ne venaient peut-être pas, peut-être plus.

Il s'avança parmi les rangées immaculées, atteignant après quelques minutes le centre. Une tombe un peu plus fleurie se distinguait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, lisant le nom inscrit dessus.

_Severus Rogue_

Une larme silencieuse dévala sa joue rougie par le froid. Son parrain l'avait sauvé tellement de fois du mage noir.

Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de pas sur le gravier se firent entendre. Une silhouette prit place près du blond. Le nouvel arrivant adressa une prière silencieuse au mort.

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner rien que pour voir Sev', Potter … Vas-y annonce la couleur, je ne compte pas prendre racine ici»

« Je voulais te parler »

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres du Serpentard. « Je l'avais déjà deviné mais de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle après toute ces années ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui, une expression triste peinte sur le visage.

« De nous… »

Le blond contempla une dernière fois le bout de marbre blanc devant lui avant de tourner les talons, prêt à partir.

« Il n'y a jamais eu et n'y aura jamais de _nous _Potter »

Une puissante poigne se referma sur le bras frêle du blond, le brisant presque sous la pression.

« A cause de qui ? On se le demande ! … C'est toi qui es parti ! »

Draco se tourna vivement vers son vis-à-vis, l'air furibond.

« Comment oses-tu ? C'est toi qui m'as baisé et qui es parti sans te retourner ! … Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! … Sur ce je te laisse, salues _ta femme _de ma part _Harry_ »

L'entente de son prénom tétanisa presque le brun. Cela faisait vingt-ans que Draco ne l'avait pas prononcé. Il aurait aimé que ça soit dans d'autre circonstance.

« Vingt ans que tu n'as pas prononcé mon prénom. La dernière fois que tu l'as fait, tu étais entrain de jouir… »

« Ne me rappelle pas mon erreur Potter »

Le brun desserra sa prise, sans pour autant lâcher le blond de crainte qu'il parte.

« Pour moi ce n'en était pas une Draco. Tu te trompes, je t'ai cherché, mais ton père m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu ne serais jamais à moi »

Il planta ses émeraudes dans le gris en fusion de Draco. Maintenant qu'il le regardait de plus près, il vit que de fines rides étaient apparues autours de ses yeux. Vingt ans était passés depuis leur dernière véritable conversation, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant.

« Pardonne-moi Draco »

Ce faible murmure franchit les lèvres gercées du Gryffondor. Il ne reçut pour écho qu'un rire hautain et froid.

« Te pardonner quoi ? De m'avoir baisé et jeté comme une vulgaire putin après ? Ou bien de m'avoir fait miroiter un avenir à deux, d'avoir joué avec mes sentiments pour m'avoir dans ton lit ? … La liste est encore longue Potter »

Une colère sourde menaçait d'exploser en Harry. Tout n'était pas de sa faute, pensa-t-il.

« Je ne t'ai pas _baisé_ comme tu dis mais _je t'ai fait l'amour_ Draco ! Je ne t'ai pas abandonné non plus mais j'ai dû partir car j'avais une mission à accomplir. Et je n'ai jamais joué avec toi ! … Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui … »

Harry se rapprocha de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou pâle, humant l'odeur entêtante de vanille qui se dégageait de son ancien amant.

« S'il te plait Draco pardonne-moi … J'ai tout fait pour te retrouver mais je te jure que ton père … Il m'a fait comprendre que tu ne serais jamais avec moi, que tu ne voulais plus de moi … En plus, tu sais qu'en ce temps là on n'assumait pas vraiment notre orientation tous les deux. »

Le brun se tut laissant le choix au blond de le repousser s'il le souhaitait mais il n'en fit rien. Ses bras vinrent entourer sa taille, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Les épaules de Draco tressautèrent à cause des sanglots qu'il essayait vainement d'étouffer dans le cou du Gryffondor.

Ce dernier reprit son monologue sur un ton un peu plus calme et bas. Les souvenirs qu'il évoquait lui faisaient encore mal.

« Lucius m'a montré l'ordre de repos du médecin qui t'était destiné. Je m'en voulais d'être aussi impuissant face à ta douleur, je n'ai pas pu être présent alors que tu avais besoin de moi… Ta dépression m'a rendu dingue. Je voulais tellement être avec toi et te soutenir mais… mais… »

Harry se tut un instant, coupé dans ses explications par les sanglots plus forts et plus sonores du blond dans ses bras. Draco s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

Sa voix entrecoupée retentit comme un gong, glaçant Harry d'effroi. Même si elle n'avait été qu'un murmure, elle se répercutait dans son esprit, s'insinuant dans son âme comme un poison. Les mots du blond lui brulaient les veines. La douleur qui se dégagea de son ancien amant lui laissait présager le pire.

« Ce n'était pas un ordre de repos mais un rendez-vous pour une visite … Ce n'était pas une dépression… J'étais enceint de notre fils, Harry »

Le brun le repoussa légèrement. L'inquiétude ravageait ses traits autant que la douleur ravageait ceux de Draco. Mu d'un certain espoir ses lèvres bougèrent fébrilement formant un faible murmure.

« Notre fils ? »

Un vol d'oiseau brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé après la question d'Harry. Un corbeau au loin croassa déployant ses ailes aussi sombres que la nuit et prit son envol.

« Mort… J'ai avorté »

Harry s'effondra sur ses genoux emportant dans sa chute le blond. Il resserra son étreinte sur ses épaules graciles. Le monde n'avait-il pas cessé de tourner à l'instant ?

« Draco… »

Des larmes cavalèrent sur les joues du survivant. Il aurait pu avoir un fils s'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, s'il avait persisté. Au lieu de ça, il avait préféré écouter Lucius Malefoy.

« Pardonne-moi Draco »

Au fond de lui, Harry le savait bien, le refus de Lucius de lui laisser voir son fils l'avait arrangé. Il n'était pas prêt à assumer son homosexualité et encore moins sortir, aimer un mangemort. A cause de sa lâcheté il avait perdu un fils, il avait tué un être vivant et laissé Draco supporter seul le choix d'une telle décision.

Cette part de lui l'écœurait au plus haut point.

La voix du blond le sortit de ses sombres pensées, le réconfortant un tant soit peu.

« Harry, calme-toi, je suis là à présent … Tu n'es pas seul »

Draco resserra son étreinte. Ses vieux souvenirs déferlaient dans sa mémoire, lui broyant le cœur. Malgré tout ce temps, il n'arrivait pas à oublier. Non seulement il devait vivre avec cette marque infecte de mangemort sur son bras et tout ce qu'elle impliquait, mais il devait vivre aussi avec la pensée qu'il avait perdu son enfant.

« Draco, je suis vraiment désolé… »

La voix étouffée du Gryffondor lui faisait plus de peine que jamais. Lui avait eu vingt ans pour gérer et oublier mais Harry… Il le comprenait plus que n'importe qui.

« Harry…Calme-toi »

Le brun releva vers lui des yeux rougis par les larmes mais déterminés. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire, n'est ce pas ?

« Draco, je ne veux plus jamais te quitter … Je sais que maintenant tu es marié et moi aussi d'ailleurs, je sais aussi que je me montre égoïste en te demandant ça mais … Je ne veux plus jamais vivre sans toi. S'il te plait, reste avec moi ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… »

**OoO**

Quelque part dans une chambre d'hôtel un homme se réveilla seul sur un immense lit. Il regarda attentivement le lieu sans pour autant le reconnaitre. Un mot sur la table de chevet attira son attention.

Il le prit le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il reconnu la fine et élégante écriture.

« _Tu as attendu vingt ans, quelques temps de plus n'y changera rien … Je n'ai pas encore la réponse à ta demande. Une telle décision aura de nombreuses répercutions pas seulement sur notre vie mais aussi celles des autres, celles de nos familles … Une chose est sûr c'est qu'après tout ce temps, je t'aime toujours Harry._

_DM » _

L'amour ne commence ni ne finit comme nous le croyons. L'amour est une bataille, l'amour est une guerre, l'amour grandit.

**Fin**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est mon premier OS HP. Donnez-moi votre avis !

(*)- Oui, j'ai changé le personnage pour les besoins de la fiction. Je pense même à une suite …


End file.
